


Breaking the Ice

by sleepyysalamiri



Series: Feanorian Fun Bingo [2]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bad English, M/M, behold my first attempt at shipping, why go from enemies to lovers when you can go straight to being lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 07:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15213845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyysalamiri/pseuds/sleepyysalamiri
Summary: Maglor learns advanced Sindarin from Daeron during their brief meeting on Mereth Aderthad.





	Breaking the Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Maglor studies languages."

Sinda's expression was flat and solid like a stone wall, and Maglor once again wondered if it was Morgoth's constant presence that made people in Beleriand keep their thoughts a secret - even those that lived safely behind the Girdle.

"What do you think?" he asked, trying not to sound like a failed student in front of a strict teacher.

Daeron paused before answering, still looking at the piece of parchment. "You're a quick learner."

"It's not terrible, then," Maglor smiled. "I read your works, of course. My attempts at Sindarin poetry look like a child's scribbles in comparison."

"Don't sell yourself short," his colleague said, with his face still detached. "I have much more experience."

"I'm still trying to do my best," Noldo sighed. "But after all these years your language, your ways, your people are still a mystery to me. _You_ are a mystery."

Bright steel eyes met dark brown, unblinking.

"Hardly. My life is simple." Daeron shrugged.

"You got used to being the lorekeeper of an enchanted forest under dim starlight?"

"Says someone who came from the land of Valar beyond the Sea." Sinda's cold gaze became more intense. "You keep more secrets than I do."

Maglor raised an eyebrow. "What do you wish to learn, then?"

Daeron paused again.

"I've heard your people saying that you have the best voice ever heard among the Eldar. Is it true? Will you sing at the feast tonight?"

It was a strange question; but Maglor heard the same things being said about Daeron himself. And there was something new in his eyes and voice now, something he clearly didn't want to be seen. Was it suspicion? Jealousy? Was it the true reason of Sinda's coldness? Was there even a way for them, two strangers from different lands and nations, deemed best by their people, not to become enemies?

"Of course I will." Maglor said, taking Daeron's hand and placing a light kiss on the back of it; and watched with weird satisfaction how the stone wall behind the dark brown eyes suddenly cracked, thin eyebrows raised in confusion and lips twitched briefly with the words that remained unsaid. "But only in a duet."

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus - a collage I made for inspiration:  
>   
> 


End file.
